Adventures of Superman 424
"Man O'War!" is the premiere issue of the ongoing superhero comic book series Adventures of Superman. This series continues the numbering sequence of ''Superman'', Volume 1. The issue was written by Marv Wolfman with artwork by Jerry Ordway, who also provided the cover art illustration. It was inked by Mike Machlan and colored by Tom Ziuko. Lettering was provided by John Costanza. It was edited by Andrew Helfer. This issue shipped with a January, 1987 cover date and a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Los Angeles gossip columnist Catherine "Cat" Grant moves to Metropolis and begins working on the Daily Planet's Sunday supplemental. She instantly becomes enamored with her co-worker, Clark Kent. Meanwhile, Quraci nationalists acquire a high-tech battle tank and use it to stage several terrorist attacks throughout Metropolis including, bombing City Hall. Superman flies in and makes quick work of the tank. The identities of the nationalists are unknown as is the means by which they came upon the technology. Lois Lane's mother, Elinore, is dying from radiation sickness that she acquirred during a chemical explosion at her employers, Lexchem. Lex Luthor offers Lois a serum that Elinore must take monthly to survive in exchange for Lois going to dinner with him. What Lois doesn't know is that Luthor in fact staged the chemical accident and is using Lois' dying mother as a bartering tool by which to control her. Appearances * Superman, Clark Kent * Bill Henderson * Cat Grant * Elinore Lane * Emil Hamilton * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane * Lucy Lane * Perry White * Sam Lane * Lex Luthor * Abu * David Gunderson * Lilya * McGregor * Mister Johnson * Metropolis Police Department * The Freedom League * Humans * Kryptonians * Metropolis :* New Troy :* City Hall :* Daily Planet :* Suicide Slum * Emil Hamilton's force field * LexJet * Lex Luthor's limousine * Metropolis Police Department helicopter * Quraci experimental battle tank * Flight * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * X-ray vision Notes & Trivia * This is the first issue of the series under the title Adventures of Superman. The numbering continues from ''Superman'', Volume 1. * This issue is job number: G-2827. * First Post-Crisis appearance of Bill Henderson. * First Post-Crisis appearance of Sam Lane. * First Post-Crisis appearance of Ella Lane. * First appearance of Cat Grant. She will become a regular supporting character throughout the remainder of the series. * First appearance of Emil Hamilton. He will become a regular supporting character throughout the remainder of the series. * Lex Luthor appeared last in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #1. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #584. * First and only known appearance to date of Abu. * First and only known appearance to date of Lilya. * First and only known appearance to date of McGregor. * First and only known appearance to date of Mister Johnson. * Behind-the-scenes appearance of David Gunderson. He becomes the primary antagonist in ''Action Comics'' #584. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * ---- Category:Adventures of Superman Vol 1 Category:1987/Comic issues Category:January, 1987/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries